Jumanji Lion Roar
Jumanji Lion Roar is a super loud jumanji lion roar sound effect from Jumanji and Monsters, Inc. also from the roars of Waybuloo in 2020. This Jumanji Lion Roar sound effect is a mixing of a dragon blowing fire, a tiger, a bear, a dinosaur, and a wolf growling. Sound Effect Description Debuted in Jumanji in 1995. Used In TV Shows * Blue's Clues (Heard on the clue paper towel roll in "What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things".) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard in "Scary Animals", Animal Records", "Animal Pets", "Animal Mothers", "Prehistoric Animals" and "Giant Animals".) * Jumanji (TV Series) * The Jungle Book (TV Series) * The Little Kids and the Friends Show (Heard once in "The Animals", "Pretending Circus" and "Pet Love".) (Used for Mandy the Cat when he roars at Little Clown Fish.) * Max & Ruby (Heard on the floor of bathtub plug in "Max's Bath".) * Road Rovers (Heard in "A Hair of the Dog That Bit You".) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (Heard in "Scoobra Kadoobra") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "The Camping Episode".) (The similar of used for Sea Bear when he roars.) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Franken Kitty".) * Toopy and Binoo (Heard once in "Tiger Binoo".) Movies * Aladdin (2019) (Used for Rajah when he roars.) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) (Used for some of the roars of Beast.) * Boo (2020) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Brother Bear (2003) (Used for some of the roars of Kenai the Bear and Koda's Mother.) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) (Used for some long of the roars of Kenai the Bear.) * Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) (Used for some of the Big Bad Wolf.) * Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) (Used for some of the roars of Monster Bratz.) * Dinosaur (2000) (Used for Aladar when he roars at Lemurs and used for the Carnotaur when he roars.) * Finding Nemo (2003) (Used for Barracuda and Angler Fish when he roars.) * Hoodwinked (2005) (Used for some of the Big Bad Wolf.) * Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) * Jumanji (1995) (This Sound Effect's Debut) * The Jungle Book (2016) (Used for some of the roars of Shere Khan the Tiger.) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Baloo the Bear and Shere Khan the Tiger.) * The Lion King (2019) (Used for some of the roars of Lions.) * Madagascar (2005) (The similar of used for Alex when he roars.) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Monsters University (2013) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Shrek (2001) (Shrek yells only when he roars in horror and used for the Dragon when he roars.) * Shrek 2 (2004) (Shrek yells only when he roars in horror and used for the Dragon when he roars.) * Shrek Forever After (2010) (Shrek yells only when he roars in horror and used for the Dragon when he roars.) * The Stangers (2012) * Trolls (2016) * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (The similar of used for Were-Rabbit when he roars.) * Waybuloo (2020) (Used for Nok Tok when he roars at Tole.) * The Wild (2006) (Used for Samson when he roars.) Shorts Video Games * Monsters, Inc. Interactive Story (IOS) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Kingdom Hears 3 (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Nintendo 64: * Conker's Bad Fur Day (Video Game) Playstation: * Crash Bandicoot: Warped (Video Game) PlayStation 4 * Lego The Incredibles (2018) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Toy Story Land (2020) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Microsoft Xbox One * Lego The Incredibles (2018) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Toy Story Land (2020) (Used for Sulley shen he roars.) Nintendo Switch * Super Smash Bros. Utilmate (2018) (Heard in the Gamer Stage) Nintendo Wii * Toy Story Land (2020) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Nintendo Wii U * Super Smash Bros. For Wii U (2014) (Heard in the Gamer Stage) * Toy Story Land (2020) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Commercials * Disney Channel HD US Halloween Adverts 2017 - 31 Days of Halloween * Freeform's 13 Nights of Halloween Commercials 2016-2017 Theme Parks * Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor (Theme Parks) (heard in the Pre-Show when Sulley roared in the door back when there were scare floors.) Promos Teasers * Boo (2020) (Teasers) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Trailers TV Spots Image Gallery * Main article: JUMANJI LION ROAR/Image Gallery Audio Samples Jumani Lion Roar Short Version File:JUMANJI_LION_ROAR.ogg Jumanji Lion Roar Long Version File:JUMANJI_LION_ROAR_-_Copy.ogg Jumanji Lion Roar Medium Version File:JUMANJI_LION_ROAR_Monsters,_Inc..oggCategory:JUMANJI LION ROAR Category:Skywalker Sound Effects Category:Jumanji Sound Effects Category:Lion Sound Effects Category:Tiger Sound Effects Category:Bear Sound Effects Category:Dragon Sound Effects Category:Roars Sound Effects Category:Loud Sound Effects Category:Jumanji Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Waybuloo Category:Shrek Category:Trolls Category:The Wild Category:Wolf Sound Effects Category:Lego The Incredibles Category:The Incredibles Category:Toy Story Land Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Sound Effects Category:Growls Sound Effects Category:Finding Nemo Category:Finding Nemo Sound Effects Category:Scream Sound Effects Category:Snarl Sound Effects